gwen_stefanifandomcom-20200214-history
No Doubt
No Doubt is an American rock band from Anaheim, California, that formed in 1986. Since 1994, the group has consisted of vocalist Gwen Stefani, bassist and keyboardist Tony Kanal, guitarist and keyboardist Tom Dumont, and drummer Adrian Young. Since the mid-1990s in live performances and the studio, they have been supported by keyboardist and trombonist Gabrial McNair and keyboardist and trumpeter Stephen Bradley. Formation Eric Stefani and John Spence met at a Dairy Queen and had talked about getting a group together to play music. Eric got a keyboard and gathered some players together to practice. The practice included Eric Stefani (keyboards), Gwen Stefani (backing vocals), John Spence (lead vocals), Jerry McMahon (guitar), Chris Leal (bass), Chris Webb (drums), Gabriel Gonzalez & Alan Meade (trumpet) and Tony Meade (saxophone). They practiced in Eric's parents' garage. Tony Kanal went to one of the band's early shows and soon joined the band as its bassist. After initially rejecting her advances, he began dating Gwen, but they kept their relationship secret for a year, feeling that it was an unspoken rule that no one in the band dates her.3 Paul Caseley (trombone) also joined the band in 1987. Eric Carpenter (saxophone) joined the horn section soon after. In December 1987, Spence committed suicide several days before the band was to play a gig at The Roxy Theatre for record industry employees.3 No Doubt disbanded but decided to regroup after several weeks3 with Alan Meade taking over vocals.4 When Meade left the band, Gwen replaced him as lead singer,4 and No Doubt continued to develop a live following in California.3 In early 1988, Tom Dumont left Rising, a heavy metal band of which he was a member with his sister,5 stating that local metal bands "were into drinking, wearing Spandex" but that he wanted to focus on music.6 He joined No Doubt and replaced Jerry McMahon as the band's guitarist. Adrian Young replaced Chris Webb as the drummer the following year.3 During this time period, No Doubt played gigs at local colleges, Fender's Grand Ballroom, The Whisky, The Roxy, many shows with The Untouchables, Fishbone, and a show with the Red Hot Chili Peppers at Cal State Long Beach. Caseley left No Doubt in July 1989 for the US Navy Band. Hiatus The band toured with Blink-182 in mid-2004, before embarking on a hiatus. Lead singer Gwen Stefani began work on her 1980s-inspired new wave and dance-pop side project in 2003, which eventually evolved into the full-fledged solo album, Love. Angel. Music. Baby., released on November 23, 2004. The album reached multi-platinum status in several countries, including a quintuple platinum certification in Canada24 and triple platinum in the US.25 No Doubt was featured on the album True Love by Toots and the Maytals, which won the Grammy Award in 2004 for Best Reggae Album, and showcased many notable musicians including Willie Nelson, Eric Clapton, Jeff Beck, Trey Anastasio, Ben Harper, Bonnie Raitt, Manu Chao, The Roots, Ryan Adams, Keith Richards, Toots Hibbert, Paul Douglas, Jackie Jackson, Ken Boothe, and The Skatalites.26 Stefani launched her first solo arena tour in October 2005, which coincided with the news of her pregnancy (her son, Kingston James McGregor Rossdale, was born on May 26, 2006). She released her second solo dance-pop album, The Sweet Escape in December 2006. In early 2005, Tom Dumont released his own solo music project, Invincible Overlord, with friend and collaborator Ted Matson, and backed up Matt Costa on his 2005 tour.27 Adrian Young, the band's drummer, did the drums for Bow Wow Wow's 2004 tour and many of the tracks on Unwritten Law's 2005 release, Here's to the Mourning,28 as well as featuring on several shows in 2006 for TheStart.29 Young will also be playing on Rock Star: Supernova runner-up Dilana's upcoming album.] In 2008, Tony Kanal collaborated with pop rock artist Pink on the album Funhouse. Kanal co-produced "Sober", co-wrote "Funhouse" and also sang back-up vocals on "Crystal Ball". After a little while back together In October 2013 Tom revealed on social networking site Twitter that the band was once again on hiatus, also hinting that the band will regroup in 2014. No Doubt performed at the Global Citizen Festival in Central Park on September 27, 2014. No Doubt also announced via Twitter that they will perform at Rock in Rio USA in May 2015. With the release of Gwen Stefani's solo single "Baby Don't Lie," she announced that No Doubt is working on a new album.46 However, during an interview with the Orange County Register in April 2015, Tony Kanal stated that the band is not working on any new material.47 No Doubt performed at several events during 2015 including Global Citizen Earth Day Concert,48 Rock In Rio USA,49 and was expected to perform at Jazz Aspen Snowmass, in Colorado, Riot Fest and Carnival in Chicago, and Kaaboo in Del Mar, Calif.50 In a June 2016 interview with Rolling Stone, Stefani expressed uncertainty with the future of No Doubt. "I don't know what's going to happen with No Doubt. When Tony Kanal and I are connected creatively, it's magic. But I think we've grown apart as far as what kind of music we want to make. I was really drained and burned out when we recorded that album [2012's Push and Shove]. And I had a lot of guilt: 'I have to do it.' That's not the right setting to make music. There's some really great writing on that record. But the production felt really conflicted. It was sad how we all waited that long to put something out and it didn't get heard." [5